The Hearts of 02
by Xardain-Ominvus
Summary: Well herer it is, the long await sequal of When Rivals Become Friends And Friendship Becomes Something More Than Expected. This won't revole on Taichi and Yamato. This will be a mix with streight and yaoi. Read and find out what will happen.
1. Ch1 The Time of Love Comes near

**The Hearts Of 02**

This here is the sequal of my Fanfic _When Rivals Become Friends And Friendship Becomes Something More_. This Time I will go into Takeru and Hikari's love life. But I am going to do yaoi in the story as well. Hehehehe here's the thing, I'm not telling. Muahahaha, yeah I'm that evil. This story will have a dark side to this and might be longer than my first story. I don't know how many chapters it will be so don't even ask and no I am not tell who else will be coupling other than Takeru and Hikari. The story takes place a few months after the first. To let you know, I didn't really think about the month that took place in the first but I want to make at lest the few chapters take place around January and Febuary. I want the situation be about Valentine's Day so it make things spicey. I hope you enjoy this one like you did on the first story. Oh by the way I don't own digimon to let you all know. The charters age and information is the same from the first so there's nothing different. Enjoy. :3

Chapter 1: The Time of Love Comes near

It was a nice Monday morning, a perfect day to walk to school. Takeru was smiling and enjoying his walk. Once he got school, he met up with his friends, Hikari, Daisuke and Miyako. Even though they would have seprate for class they like to get to school early to talk to each other even though Daisuke does like getting up in the morning. He just suck it up and just think about being with Hikari for a little. The four friends always meet outside of school to enjoy a conversation that doesn't revole being inside. They always get to school 20 minutes early, they talk for 15 then split up in their last 5 minutes before the first bell rang. Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke has the same class for first period so that made things easier for them to talk a little while longer. While they were walking, Takeru noticed a sign on the hallway wall. He stopped to look at the sign and it was about a dance that's coming up. The date said Febuary 14th and today was January 27th, which make the dance 3 weeks away. Hikari and Daisuke noticed that Takeru stopped at the sign after walking about few feet away.

"Hey Takeru what's the hold up?" asked Daisuke as he walked back to Takeru. Hikari follows so she could see what's up. The two friends got to Takeru and saw the sign.

"Hmm, a dance is coming up." said Hikari.

"Yeah." plainly said Takeru.

"Oh so that's why you wonder off. Hmmm hey Hikari do want to go to the dance with me?" asked Daisuke as he smiled the at the idea of him and Hikari being together.

"It's still too early, I'll think about." answer Hikari.

That got Takeru's attention and looked at Hikari. He was thinking about asking Hikari but Daisuke beat him to it. He was a little nervus but still have a chance since Hikari said "Let me think about." The dance was in three weeks. It gives Takeru enough time to ask her out to the dance and sway her to say yes. Takeru wasn't listen to anything because he was too deep in thought to know what's going on around him.

"Takeru. Hey Takeru." Hikari shook Takeru which got him out of his thoughts.

"Oh Sorry Hikari." just after Takeru said something, the first bell rang. The bell told them that class was about to start. The Three friend for class with an increase in pease and made it to class.

Through out the whole day, Takeru kept on thinking about asking Hikari out. Even if Daisuke ask her first, he was going to try damn it. To Takeru, time run quickly since he was always having the same thought in mind. The only acception was lunch, since he, Hikari, Daisuke, and Miyako have the same lunch time and always sit together to talk to one another. The remainer of the classes that Takeru had, he was thinking about how and when he want ask Hikari. Then he got on idea on who might help him out. His older brother, Yamato, might help him get the ball rolling. Once School over for the day, Takeru heads home and knowing his older brother isn't home right now so heading there would be a waste of time. He thinks about what time Yamato gets out of school and how long it takes him to get there. Takeru check his digivice and saw that it was 3:02 pm and his brother doesn't get out until 3:45. He figures that he might have a chance to talk to him around 4 o'clock. Once Takeru was at the gate of the school, he saw Hikari waitting for him. This would be a good time killer and a good benifit for him to talk to Hikari about the dance, to at least get to know if he has a shot on asking her out. They walked and talked for a while as they head for Hikari's appartment but didn't menchen the dance.

"So Hikari, who do you think Miyako will be bring to the dance?" asked Takeru as he finally brought up to the subject.

"Hmm, I think she'll try to bring Ken."

"Of course. I bet she'll try to keep him in a low profile." said Takeru as he chuckled.

"Yeah, he would be the center of attention if people saw him there." chucked Hikari.

"So um...Hikari, are you going to the dance with Daisuke?"

"I haven't thought about it. Why, you want to ask me to the dance?"

"Um...You see...I-I...Yeah." blushed Takeru as he stuters.

"Like I said to Daisuke, it still early and I'll think about it." smiled Hikari.

After droping off Hikari to her place, Takeru heads to Yamato's place, the distance alone should be enough for him to kill some more time. While Takeru was getting, Yamato got home quickly with Tai. Yamato wanted to be with with his boyfriend and have his way with him. Once they were inside the appartment they kissing and moving to Yamato's room, lucky for them that Yamato's father was at work or it would be kind of awkward for all three of them. Yamato was unbuttoning Tai's shirt and kissed around his jaw, down his neck and kept on going. Tai was moaning and enjoy but he kept on telling Yamato that they needed to study and do their homework. His blond boyfriend ignor and continue molesting him. Just as Yamato was going below Tai's navle, there was a knock on the door. He was going to ignor it but the knocks kept on coming. Cursing under his breath, Yamato got up from his position.

"I know you were loving it so don't be thankfull that someone stopped me." said Yamato.

"I-I wasn't." stutered Tai as Yamato left the room.

Yamato looked a little ticked off for being intrupted. He was going to kill whoever it was at the door. He opened and his anger lessened once he saw that it was Takeru.

"This better be good Takeru." said Yamato trying not to sound annoyed.

"Um is this a bad time?" asked Takeru.

"*Sigh* No, if it was I won't have answered." said Yamato.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, I take it you have something on your mind." said Yamato as Takeru enters the appartment.

They walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tai walk in, still with his shirt off, to see who it was and why it's taking so long for him to get back. He saw that they were in the kitchen and the two boys saw him. Starting to turn red, Tai rush back into the room and put his shirt back on.

"Are you sure this isn't a bad time?" asked Takeru

"Yeah I sure. Besides, you only come here if something is wrong with you or our friends. So what's up?"

Tai came back to the kitchen with his shirt on and fully button and sat next to Yamato. "I take you have something troubling you." said Tai.

"Am I that perdicable?" asked Takeru.

"When it comes to coming over without calling ahead of time then yeah." answered Yamato.

Takeru took a deep breath. "There's this dance coming up..."

"And you want to ask my sister out." said Tai as he cut Takeru off.

"Y-yeah, but Daisuke asked her first but she didn't say yes or no. She said she'll think about it." said Takeru.

"Hmm, I take it you want her to say yes to you if you asked her." said Yamato.

"But I kind of alread did." said Takeru

"So what's the problem?" asked Tai.

"He wants Hikari to say yes to him." answered Yamato.

"So what should I do Yamato? I know you must have asked plainty of girls out before."

Tai's eyes went wide and looked at Yamato. Yamato look a little nervus but kept his cool as clear his throut. "Um well, I just calmly ask her out. Just be yourself, don't try to bribe her to say yes. Trust me, it happenes to me and end with failures."

Tai was now giving off an aura of anger and the look of getting ticked off at what he was hearing but didn't say anything.

"Isn't there anything else that I can do?" asked Takeru.

"Just say what's in your heart and that might help you out." said Yamato even though he lost a hell of alot of browning point for Tai.

"What if she says no." asked Takeru as he look a little depress.

"What if she didn't, you won't know unless you try. Now go out there and tell her how you feel and then ask her out if she feels the same." said Yamato

"Thanks big brother." smiled Takeru.

"Any time little brother. Oh and next time, call before coming over."

"I'll remember that." said Takeru as he got up and left the appartment.

Yamato closed his eyes and smile. He turn his head to Tai figuring that he might yell at him.

"How many girls did you asked out exactly?" asked Tai through his teeth.

"About ten." said Yamato as he sounds nervus.

Tai's eyes looked soo angery that they could turn red. "When did this happened."

"Along time ago."

"How long."

"A month before you and me were going out." softly said Yamato as he sinks under his chair.

"A MONTH!!!!" shouted Tai.

"I didn't do anything with them if that's what you were thinking. You are my first and the only one for me Tai-kun." said Yamato with a hint of fear.

Tai was starting calm down. "So what kind of bribes did you do?"

"I wasn't the one doing the bribes. That's why bribes end with failure."

"Oh."

"What, you though I had fun with someone before you?"

"Sorry for accusing you." said Taichi

"It's ok, I'll tell you what. I'll let you be on top this time."

Taichi blushed a fearce shade of crimson from he just heard from his boyfriend.


	2. Ch2 Speak from the Heart

**The Hearts Of 02**

Yeah I know I had the characters talked less on the first chapter and kind it end mostly about Tai and Yamato. XP I'll try a little harder on this chapter. Also, the digimon will be part of the story again to help thing around. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yeah, I'm not going to do that repeat of information like the first story. The names and age are the same from last time so nothing different right now. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Speak from the Heart

Takeru got home and found out that his mother wasn't there. He figures she went to work so he didn't worry about it. Takeru enter his room after taking off his shoes. Once he got there, a certain orange and white digimon flew to him with a smile on his face.

"So how was you day Takeru?" asked Patamon.

"It was alright." said Takeru as he gives Patamon a small smile.

"Anything new happen today?"

"Well there's this dance coming up and I wanted to tell Hikari first but Daisuke beat me to her. I still got to ask her but she told me and Daisuke she'll think about it." said Takeru as he looks a little down.

"I take it it's bothering you."

"It's just...I wanted to ask her first. Since she hasn't said yes to me or Daisuke, I am not sure if she has feelings for me."

"I'm sure she does, all you have to do is tell her how you feel about her and give it time."

"But when should I tell her?"

"You don't need to rush it. When the time and place is just right, you can tell her."

"Thanks Patamon." smiled Takeru.

Meanwhile, at the Kamiya's appartment, Hikari was enjoy herself with Gatomon as they talked about what happened today. So far Hikari talked about the dance that was coming up and both Daiske and Takeru want her to go with them.

"I don't know which to chose. If I go with eirther one of them, the other would be upset." said Hikari.

"Hmm, I think wait until a week before the dance might give you enought time to figure out what to do. Who knows what will happen by then."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Gatomon." smiled Hikari.

"No problem. I'm always here if you need to talk about something."

Meanwhile, at Daisuke's appartment, Daisuke was tickling DamiVeemon for fun. He enjoy play with the little blue digimon when he gets home from school. He even likes to talk to DemiVeemon about his day. Daisuke even told him about the dance that was coming up but didn't told him yet about what he feels about Hikari taking her time on chosing him or Takeru for the dance. After a few mintues of messing with his little digimon, he stops and thinks about Hikari.

"*Sight* I wound if Hikari will chose me." said Daisuke

After calming down, DemiVeemon said "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I don't know if I can wait. I want her to go with me and besides I asked her first."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean she'll chose you automaticly chose you first. She like you and Takeru so she wants to think about it first."

"I guest you're right. I can't force her to chose me, that'll only lower the chance of her like me big time."

"Besides, how many time have you asked her out?"

"I never got the chance until today."

"Oh. Then just wait and see, maybe she'll say yes."

"I guest I have no choice but to wait."

The next day during lunch, the four DigiDestaineds are enjoy their lunch and Miyako starts off their conversation by talking about the dance. She was getting excited about going out and asking Ken to the dance.

"*Sigh* I going to ask Ken to go with me to the Valentines day dance. I hope he says yes." said Miyako as she smiles about it.

"I'm sure he will say yes." said Hikari.

"I could image me and him, dance to all the love music that will be playing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop imaging and start asking alreay. Someone might come up and ask him out on that day." said Daisuke as he looks annoyed.

"Gees, what's up with you?" asked Miyako.

"Nothing, you're just getting on my nervs about what you're going to do and what you imagen on what might happen. You're already getting ahead of yourself." said Daisuke as he gives Miyako a little additude.

"Well sorry for being a little optimistic." said Miyako as she give Daisuke a little additude as well.

Daisuke stopped talking after Miyako finished talking, so he wouldn't let his frustations to become noticed. He just continued eatting. As for Takeru, didn't noticed what happened with Miyako and Daisuke when they argued with each other. He was too deep in thought and eatting in the same time. Hikari had noticed both of the boys had changed their usalle rutine. Daisuke almost have the same kind of additude as he does everyday but Hikari could easily tell what's different about them or if there is a little something different that can't be put in place right away. Since both boys didn't talk or stopped talking, only the girls are left to talk in the group.

"So Hikari, has anyone asked you out?" asked Miyako. As soon as she asked, both boys ears twitch as if that was a magic word to be heard.

"Well, yes." planly answered Hikari.

"So, who asked? I just dying to know." said Miyako as she was getting excited.

"Daisuke and Takeru." said Hikari as she looks down at he food with a sad look on her face.

Both Takeru and Daisuke finish eatting, both of them left the two girls alone. Disbite their curiousity, both Takeru and Daisuke don't want to listen to what Hikari has to say. They weren't angery or anything, they just want to step out when it comes to girl talk.

"Wow both boys asked you out? You must be lucky." said Miyako with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't think I'm lucky. I don't want to chose between both Daisuke and Takeru. I care for both and I don't want one of them feeling left out." said Hikaru.

"Hmm, I had no idea it was bothering you." said Miyako as looks concern.

"What do you think I should do Miyako?" asked Hikari.

Miyako thinks about how to help Hikari. Just then she had an idea. "Why not go with both? That way Daisuke and Takeru won't fell rejected. Sure Daisuke won't like it and might complain about it but don't worry about it. As for Takeru, he will uderstand."

"Maybe that might work. Thanks Miyako." said Hikari as she starts to smile.

"Hey no problem Hikari. Aaaany way, what do you think on how I should ask Ken out?"

It was a nice Satarday for anyone to head to the park. The sun was shining in the nice clear day. Takeru was walking and enjoy the day, he was also there to meet up with Hikari. He had gotten a call from her last night that she want to meet him and Daisuke and said she made her destion. He was both excited and nervus at the some time. What if she chose him, then he'll be happy but what if she chose Daisuke. Takeru will be sad but he will respect her destion whatever it might be. Takeru got there and saw Hikari, standing under a tree, smiling as she enjoys the brizze. He rushes and waves to her as he continues to head to her direction. Hikari notcies Takeru and looks at what time it is. It was 10:30 am. She called both Takeru and Daisuke to meet at 10:30 but so far Takeru is the only one that showed.

Takeru finally got there and begins to saysomething. "So have you been waiting long?"

"No, I've been here for ten mintues now. Today's weather feels great." answer Hikari as she smiles.

"Hikari, I want to say something right now." said Takeru as he looks both serious and nervous at the same time.

"Oh, is something been troubling you Takeru?"

"No, it not that." said Takeru as place both hand on both of Hikari's shoulders. "I just want to say that I care for you and will always will care for you."

"Takeru..."

"Please Hikari, let me finish." said Takeru as he take a breath as he clams himself. "Hikari, I love you with all my heart even if you have feels for someone else. I will always love you."

Hikari was going to say something but Takeru interupted her not by words but by his lips. He moved his hand so that he could hug her. Hikari was surpised on what just happened, she did expect Takeru to open up like that. She has to addmit, she likes it. What Hikari and Takeru didn't know was that Daisuke heard and saw everything. He hid behind a near by tree that Hikari and Takeru close enough to see and hear what they did.

Daisuke found Hikari under the tree and then he noticed that Takeru was rushing to her. Once Takeru got there, Daisuke rushes to where the two are at. He slow the pace when he heard Takeru saying that he wants to say something. Once he got near the location, he went behind a near by tree to continue hearing what they are talking about. What shocked Daisuke the most was when Takeru placed his lips on Hikari. See that made Daisuke much more envious than he was before but a small peice of him was telling not to get angry over this. Daisuke turns and leans on the tree as he starts to talk to himself.

"I beat him on asking her out and now he beats on kiss her. One way another we end up trying to out do one another. No matter what, we will always try make it a compition. I just have to see this one through. Who know, it might not last." said Daisuke as looks down on the ground. He need to get a hold of himself because he still need to know what Hikari wants with him.

After a few moments to himself, he was close to be back to his old self. Daisuke moved from the tree and walked to where Hikari and Takeru was. Their kiss didn't last long and they didn't talk about it neither.

"Hey Takeru, what brings you here." said Daisuke giving his usual attitude to Takeru.

"Nothing, Hikari called and asked me here." answer Takeru acting casuale.

"Same here. So why did you call us here Hikari?" asked Daisuke as he acts calm.

"Well, I made my decition about who to go with and I decide to go with both of you." answered Hikari as she smiles.

Both boys were shocked about what she said. She had decided on with both boys. Does that change anything that happened to both Hikari and Takeru.

"I want to go with both of you because I care for both of you. I couldn't decide which one, I don't want anyone's feels to be hurt." said Hikari as she explains.

"Thanks Hikari but I think it's best if you and Takeru go." said Daisuke as starts to look at the gound.

"What? Is something wrong Daisuke?" asked Hikari.

"I figure that I should let you and Takeru have a chance to be together." said Daisuke as he gave a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Takeru as he looks puzzled at the sudden change.

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry about." said Daisuke as he starts to walk away.

Takeru and Hikari didn't know what to make of Daisuke's sudden change of heart. Hikari really does have feels for Takeru but she doesn't want to hurt Daisuke, but she doesn't know what to do now since Daisuke want them to be together. Daisuke continues walking and he thinks to himself.

'Hikari didn't pull away from Takeru so that means she really likes him. There isn't any room for me to be with her.' thought Daisuke as he starts to have the look of defeat on his face.


	3. Ch3 The Date

**The Hearts Of 02**

Well it's finally time for the dance and poor little Daisuke has no date. I wonder what will happen next, wait I don't have to wonder since I'm the one making this. But you have to read to find out what happens next. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Date

The week flew by and the time for the Valentine's Day Dance draws near. Miyako asked Ken to go with her to the dance and he said yes. Daisuke however never thought about asking anyone else to the dance, he still replays what he saw with Takeru and Hikari when their lips met. When he's not with his friends, he would looks a little depress knowing he never had a chance with Hikari. Daisuke would still go to the dance even if he doesn't have a date. He didin't talk about it to anyone about his little depresstion, not even to his digimon partner. He tries to hide it but Daisuke will reach his limit if he doesn't say anything to anyone, he might blur it out if someone ask if he's alright. As for Takeru, he was geting excited. He would be with Hikari and he want it to be special so he tries to make a plan to make Hikari enjoy Valentines Day with him. So he decides on going to talk to his older brother but call him before heading there just in case and he managed to catch Yamato without Tai today. Takeru was at Yamato's apartment when they were discussing what he was going to do.

"I get it, you're excited on going with Hikari to the dance." said Yamato as he calms his little brother from his excitement.

"I just want to make things perfect and special." said Takeru with a big grin on his face.

"So what are you going to do with her?" asked Yamato as he smile and wants to see if Takeru really does have a plan.

That question finally hit Takeru as he to look nervous. "I-I-I don't know."

"*Sigh* Figures. When it comes to something that excite you, you always forget to plan things out." said Yamato as he teased his little brother.

"Hey, when did I ever act like that?"

"Remember 5 years ago when you got lost in the mall. You wanted to look at the toys in the toys store and you got seprate from me. You just cry and never thought about waiting for me." said Yamato as he smiles about that memory.

"T-t-that was different!" said Takeru as he starts to blush. "I was 8 years old so that doesn't count."

"Last month when I told you that I got that PS3 with Metal Gear Solid 4 video game. You rush to my aparment on Saturday, the day after I got it, and just walked in without thinking of knocking. You started to look for me and found me with Taichi in my room having..."

"STOP! Ok ok ok I get you point, I don't want to relive that emparessment. I didn't plan on calling and that's how it happen. Sheesh." said Takeru as he turns to a dark crimson about remembering walking in while Yamato was having sex.

"Since I embaressed you long enough, lets get back on planing your date with Hikari."

Mean while at the Yagami's apartment, Hikari ask Tai to help out with what to wear. Sure the Dance was a week away but she want to have a dress ready and she doesn't have to worry about in later. That is why Tai is not with Yamato today. Since Hikari asked for help, he couldn't refuse to help his little sister. They looked though her closet and got all the dresses that she have.

"How about theis one?" asked Tai as he pick up a yellow dress.

"Nah, it's more of a outside party dress instead of a dress for a dance." reply Hikari as she looks through her dress.

"Hmm, what about this one?" asked Tai as he pull out a orange dress.

"Hmm, doesn't feel like that dress looks good for it."

"Oh what about this one?" he picks up a pink dress.

"That makes it too obvesus that it's Valentine's Day."

"Well I'm running out of ideas."

"Oh this one is perfect!" said Hikari with excitement in her voice as she picks up a red dress what was near Tai. The dress was a zip up dress with lacings on the side for her arms and looks like the dress is long enough to reach near her ancles.

"That does looks like a great dress. You should have it wash so you can have it nice an clean for next week." said Tai as he smiles at his little sister.

"I'll do that. I think I have shoes and a purse that would go great with this dress." said Hikari as she smiles back at her older brother.

Mean while back at Yamato's apartment.

"So you take Hikari out. Would it be before or after the dance?" asked Yamato as they finally got things organized.

"Hmm, we'll go before we go to the dance." said Takeru.

"So do you know what to wear?"

"I'm thinking of using my yellow button up shirt and black pants. Nothing too formal, it's not like I'm going to the prom or anything like that."

"Sound good but where are you going to take her?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

Yamato starts to give Takeru a sly grin and said "Why not take her to a nice resturant? I'll even drop both of you off or we could double date."

"Um thanks but I rather not have you and Taichi near us during our's. It would feel kind of weird and make it look like it's not a date. I feel better with you dropping us off." said Takeru as he looks nervous of the idea of both of their brothers coming along.

"Suit yourself. It's been a while since Taichi and I ever went out. Maybe we can date during your date." Takeru was going to say something but Yamato interupted. "Don't worry, we'll be away from you and Hikari." Happy that everything was planned, Takeru smiles at Yamato as he feels excited. He can't wait until next week.

Well the week pass and it was dance time. Takeru told Hikari that he will meet her at her place. He got everything perpaired but for some reason he couldn't find his yellow button up shirt that he planned to so he had to do with his blue one instead. Takeru decided to take her to an Italian restuarant that was on a different path to the school. Forturnitly for him, Yamato got his father car today, since it was Mr. Ishida's day off, he would drop off Takeru and Hikari to the restruant. Both Yamato and Takeru got to the Yagamis' apartment, Takeru was geting more and more nervous.

"Don't worry about it Takeru. You'll do fine on your date." said Yamato as he tries to calm Takeru down.

"I-I-I'm not sure about this. This is our first date and I'm worry something will go wrong." said Takeru

"Hey don't worry about it. I was a little nervous on my first date."

"Wasn't your first date one of you fangirls and not Taichi?"

"Hey I was nervous on my first date with him too but I didn't let him know since he was a nervous reak. I assume that it was his very first date so I try my best to stay calm. If thing happens then they happen, just try to stay calm." said Yamato as he tries to boost Takeru's confidence.

"I guess you're right big brother." said Takeru as he starts to become more confident.

Yamato knocked on the door and the two brothers waited. They heard foot steps coming to the door, the door open and Tai appear from the other side of the door.

"Is Hikari ready?" asked Takeru

"She's almost ready." replied Tai

"Are you ready for our date Tai?" asked Yamato

Tai's eyes widen and starts to look pale. "O-o-our date?" was all Tai could say.

Yamato narrow his at Tai and said "Don't tell me you forgot that we have a date as well."

"Why don't you two come in." offered Tai as he tries to change.

"Taichi..." said Yamato as he starts to get annoyed and both he and Takeru went inside.

"I-I-I-I Though it was next week." as Tai looks a little nervous.

"I told you last week that we were going to have a date on the same day as Hikari and Tauker's dance."

"Oh um...re um you see-oh hey I think Hikari is call me." said Tai as he rush to his room and shut the door.

Yamato close his eyes and sighs. "Maybe you should have called him yesterday to insure that he remembers," said Takeru as he pats Yamato's shoulder.

"I thought he would remember since it's Valentine's Day." said Yamato as he sounds annoyed.

"If he forgot your date then you probly shouldn't expect a gift from him." said Takeru as he starts to chukle.

Yamato just grumbles about his plan being with Taichi was becoming hopeless. After wating for five minutes, Hikari came out of her room with the dress she chose with matching purse and shoes. She had light pink lip stick and a little bit of eye shadow. Takeru was impressed on how she look.

"Hikari...you look gorguse." said Takeru.

Hikari blushed and said "Thanks, you look handsome Takeru."

Blushing and scraching his head, Takeru said "Thank you Hikari."

"So how long it's going to take Tai to get ready?" asked Yamato as he kind of killed the mood.

"Oh, so that's why he rushed to the closet. I asked what he was doing but looked like he was too much in a panick to answer. So I'm not sure." reply Hikari.

Yamato sighs and shakes his head. "Plans something for the guy on Valentine's Day and end up in a train reck." said Yamato.

Well after wait 15 mintues for Tai, which helped Yamato stop his grumbling once he came out. Then they head to the car and Takeru and Hikari did some small talk. But for the other two love birds, one tries and keeps appoligising while the other just keep walk and ignore what the other is saying. The car ride was silent but Hikari and Takeru enjoyed it. They finally got there, both Hikari and Takeru exit the car and went into the restuarnt. Once they were seated they started to look at their menus.

"This place looks nice." said Hikari with a smile on her face.

"It is. I heard that Yamato and Taichi come here once in a while." said Takeru.

"I hope that Taichi and Yamato enjoy their date."

"I think they will."

But unknown to them, Taichi and Yamato are having their date in the same resturant. They were seated close to hear but not close enough to be seen.

"Man you gave me a scare Yamato I thought this was a real date." said Tai

Yamato moved his menu away from his face as he narrows his eyes at Tai. "What made you think that this isn't a real date?"

Tai started to look pale. "I-I-I thought you wanted an excuse to spy on them."

"I am not miss a chance to go out with you on Valentine's Day because of my alterar motive. I figure it would be easier for me to know when they need to be picked up and I won't have to worry about our date to be over."

"I've I told you I said how sorry am I that I forgot?" nervously grin Tai.

_Back to Takeru and Hikari._ Hikari orders a chicken alfrado and Takeru orders a chicken parmastion. They enjoy the meal and like the teast of the food. Takeru was being really nervous, he tries to eat with proper edticte. He really didn't want to look bad infront of Hikari. When Takeru twarl his fork around some pasta and try to eat it, some of the pasta came out of the plate and landed on his shirt.

"Aw man." said Takeru as he placed the fork down and look at his shirt.

"Don't worry about it Takeru, you can clear it before we head to the dance." said Hikari as she tries to calm Takeru.

"I'll be right back." said Takeru as he get up and head to the bathroom. He got to the bath room and try to clear his shirt from the tamato sause. "Damn it. It won't come off."

Takeru heard the door open but he ignores it as he tries to get the stain off. "Having fun with you date?" asked a famuliar voice.

Takeru turn and saw Yamato. "Yamato! What are you doing here?"

"I am on a date with Taichi."

"So you lied about being on a date?"

"Not excately. I figure you might need help and today is Valentine's Day, so why not kill two birds with one stone."

"So you want to help me when you're on a date?"

"Yeah prity much. I knew you might be nervous so I thought I come along. If you didn't need my help then I will at least have a date with Taichi." said Yamato as he smiles.

"Wow, you have almost everything planned out."

"Actually I have everything planned out." said Yamato as his smile grew a little more.

Takeru looked puzzle on what Yamato ment by that and why he's smiling. "What do you have up you sleave?" asked Takeru as he narrows his eyes.

"Well I had a little filling your yellow shirt might end up like that." said Yamato as he points at the stain. "So I took it last week just in case."

"WHAT! You took my shirt? No wonder I couldn't find it."

"Hey don't worry about it. I brought it and you can change shirts after your dinner with Hikari." said Yamato as he calms his little brother.

"*Sigh* I going to hate saying this, since you took my shirt, but thanks big brother." said Takeru as he smiles at Yamato.

"Hey any time little brother."

After both couples' dates, they head for the school. Once they got there, Yamato stopped the car. Takeru, Hikari, and himself exit the car. Yamto went to the trunk of the car and got Takeru his shirt.

"Um where am I going to change?" asked Takeru.

"It would be hard to carry the blue shirt for the rest of the night. Why not change in the car?" suggested Yamato.

Takeru started blush as he remembers that Tai was still in the car. "I don't know."

"Hey Taichi can you come out here for a a sec!" scouted Yamato.

Tai exit the car knowing that if he questioned Yamato, he might get a mean glair. "So what do you need me for?"

"I need need you out of the car so Takeru can change his shirt."

Tai was going to whine about being call out for nothing but kept his mouth shut as Yamato gave him a mean look. "Um ok, but wh-what if someone see Takeru changing?"

"I think it's dark enough for no one to notice." said Yamato.

Takeru just sigh as he re-enters the car as he change shirts while still blushing. Once he was done, he came out of the car and walk to Hikari.

"That shirt looks nice on you." said Hikari as he complamented Takeru

"Um thanks." said Takeru as he blush and sound a little bit nervous.

"So do you want me to pick you up from the dance?" asked Yamato.

"Um, no. I think we're fine with walking." answer Takeru.

"Ok if you need anything call me." said Yamato as he got back in the car as well Tai.

Once the car head out, Hikari and Takeru enters the gym where the dance was being held. They saw everyone enjoying themselves with their dates. They saw Miyako and Ken talking at the punch stand. They head to them to see what Ken and Miyako are doing.

"Hey Takeru, Hikari. You made it." said Miyako with much enthusiastic.

"Well we had a date before coming here." said Hikari as she smiles.

"Thats good to here." said Ken. "Miyako, if you excuse me, I really need to head for the bathroom."

"I could see why, you drank 10 cups of punch." said Miyako.

"I'll take you there if you want." offer Takeru.

"Thanks because I have no clue where they are at." said Ken.

The two boys head to the bathroom. While they were getting there, they notice that Daisuke was there. He was there at the corner looking at everyone enjoy themselves. Once they got there Takeru said that he was going to head back to the girls. Takeru got back and made some converstions with Miyako. They were talked about how she was enjoy the dance with Ken and did she dance with him. After 15 minutes, the music shift to a slow dance music.

"May I have this dance." said Takeru with confidence as he held out his hand.

"Why yes you may Takeru." said Hikari as she smiles and got Takeru's hand.

They walked to the dance floor and begin to dance. The two dance to the song, loving the night that they have together. They pull each other close and then placed their lips with one another. This kiss was full with love, the ture power of love. They removed their lips from each other and looked at each other's eyes.

"Takeru, this is the best Valentine's Day I ever have." said Hikari as she place his head on Takeru's chest and smile.

"I'm glade you enjoyed yourself Hikari." said Takeru as smiles and placed a hand on tops of her head.

"I love you Takeru."

"I Love you too, Hikari."

They look at each other's eyes again and places their lips on each other again. This was truely the best Valentine's Day of their life.

(Author's Note) Wow, just in time for Valentine's Day. How you all liked it?


	4. Ch4 Daisuke's day at the Dance

**The Hearts of 02**

Oh we have seen what happened to Hikari and Takeru on the day of the dance, now lets see what Daisuke was up to. I usually stick with one couple and ignor other characters but this story is different. You'll see soon enough on how this story will unfold.

Chapter 4: Daisuke's day at the Dance

The week flew by and the time for the Valentine's Day Dance draws near. Miyako asked Ken to go with her to the dance and he said yes. Daisuke however never thought about asking anyone else to the dance, he still replays what he saw with Takeru and Hikari when their lips met. When he's not with his friends, he would looks a little depress knowing he never had a chance with Hikari. Daisuke would still go to the dance even if he doesn't have a date. He didn't talk about it to anyone about his little depression, not even to his digimon partner. He tries to hide it but Daisuke will reach his limit if he doesn't say anything to anyone, he might blur it out if someone asked if he's alright. Daisuke was at the park under a tree with his knees in front of his chest and his arms around them. He lay his head on top of his knees, all he did was sitting there and looked depress. He didn't feel like to talk to anyone and just feels like being alone.

"I thought if I asked her first, it would be a solid answer. But seeing them like that makes me wonder if I'll ever find someone. I guess it wasn't meant to be for me and Hikari." said Daisuke as he talks to himself. He kept on acting like this for another hour or two before heading back home. Daisuke then try to look happy and ignore what he was feeling.

He repeats this cycle all the way until the day of the dance. He was debating weather or not to go to the dance. Since his parents and his sister have plans, he has nothing better to do so why not check out how the dance was. When Daisuke got there, he noticed that Takeru and Hikari weren't there yet. He went to the snack table and munched on some heart shaped cookies and drank some punch. He saw Miyako and Ken talking but didn't bother going over there and talk. Daisuke walked a little more away from them and now he was located near the restrooms. The more he looked at it, the more annoyed he got. Everyone here has a date but him, which made Daisuke so mad he crushed the empty cup he was holding. He watched as everyone enjoyed themselves, he kept on looks for the next twenty minutes. After twenty minutes, Daisuke noticed from the corner of his eye that Ken and Takeru are heading to the restroom.

"I'm going to head back to the girls alright Ken?" said Takeru as he started to head back.

"Alright." was all that Ken said as he rushes to the restroom.

Daisuke just ignore them and continue watching, all that did is helping him feel more and more depressed. He walked to a wall and just lean and continue watching.

"Tuff, why do I care if everyone has a date? But why does it keep bothering me?" said Daisuke. He looks down and drifted into thought and diverts his eye from everyone by looking at the floor.

A few minutes later someone came up to Daisuke and said "Penny for you thought?"

Daisuke snapped out of his thought and looked to see that Ken was standing next to him. "Oh Ken, I didn't know you there." said Daisuke sound a little depressed.

"Is something wrong Daisuke?" asked Ken looking a little concern.

"Nah, it nothing." answered Daisuke as he gave a small fake smile.

"Daisuke, I know something is bothering you. So please tell me."

"Fine, I'm just a little depressed that's all."

"About what?"

"Well about Hikari. I thought I would have a chance but it looks like I didn't."

"Well there are other fish in the sea."

"*Sigh* I feel like that I won't find someone for me. It feels like there are no other fish in that sea. No one didn't even ask me out, I feel like just a fool for coming here."

"Don't say that Daisuke."

"Why! You have someone, Takeru has someone, as for me I have no one." said Daisuke as he look a little pissed off.

"I didn't know you were feeling like that. But it's always good to talk to someone to help you out as best as they can." said Ken as he place his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"What good would it be if I talked about it? No one will understand." said Daisuke as he moved his shoulder roughly away from Ken.

"I would if you give me the chance." said Ken sounding a bit hurt when Daisuke moved his shoulder away from him.

"You know what I'm just going to go home." said Daisuke looking annoyed and starts to walk off.

Ken followed him but then they noticed that the music shifted to a slow music. As he walked, Daisuke saw that Takeru walked to the dance floor with Hikari. Daisuke stopped for a little while and continue to watch. Ken caught up with Daisuke, he turned to look at what he was looking at. He noticed that Daisuke was watching Takeru and Hikari dancing. They saw both Hikari and Takeru pulling each other closer and then placed their lips with one another. Daisuke was stunned at what he saw, even though it wasn't the first time he saw them kissed. A tear finally fell from Daisuke's eye and Ken turned to see what Daisuke was going to do. That's when he saw the tear.

Ken placed his hand on his friend shoulder. "Daisuke."

"Just leave me only." said Daisuke in a harshly angered voice.

"Bu-" Ken wasn't able to finish as Daisuke just rush off.

Daisuke rush out of the gym and try to find a place where he could be alone. He needs to get away from everyone, he didn't need anyone to judge or pity him. He got his distance way from the gym and found a little corner where he can sit. The corner was dark enough for no one to see him. He sat down and position himself in his little depressing sit but this time his arms are on top of his knees and his face covered by his arms.

"Why are they tormenting me?" asked Daisuke as more tears came out. He made a fist and slammed it to the wall. "Damn it!"

"Daisuke?" said Ken as he found his friend hiding in the shadows.

"Just leave me lone, ok!"

Ken came closer and closer until he was close enough to Daisuke. He knelt down and rapped his arms around his depressed friend.

"Daisuke, you don't need to cry. You still have everyone that cares about you. You don't need to worry about having a love life. If you wait and don't try to rush things, then you will find the right person or they will find you."

Daisuke was thinking about what Ken just said. Hearing Ken saying that almost made his depression vanish but he still have it inside him. He was letting it sink in but he didn't hastily respond what Ken said. The only thing Daisuke could do was rapped his arms around Ken and continue crying.

The next day, Daisuke felt happy. Today was Saturday and he felt much better than he did for the past few weeks. He stopped heading to the park, talk to himself about his depression. Daisuke just heads to the park with DemiVeemon and just play or talk to each other. DemiVeemon doesn't bring up why Daisuke always vanish for a couple of hours, he's just glade that he is with Daisuke again.


	5. Ch5 Birthdays and Surprises

**The Hearts of 02**

Hmm, I feel like doing a little birthday chapter. I don't know the actual dates of the Digidestineds birthdays so why the hell not make a birthday chapter.

Chapter 5: Birthdays and Surprises

A month passed since the dance. Both Hikari and Takeru are happy to be together and Daisuke stopped being depressed. Daisuke is becoming much more excited because his birthday is coming up in a few days. He decided on having a party and invited his friends. Daisuke wonders what everyone would get him and what kind of cake he wants. He begins by ask his 3 friends at school then moves on by calling the rest. Unfortunately Tai has soccer practice, Yamato has rehearsal, Sora has Tennis, Koushiro was doing some computer stuff at school, and as for Jyou and Mimi, they have plans of there own on that day. Jyou finally asked Mimi out, he was nervous but he finally did it. So that leaves Daisuke with Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, and Ken. It's ok for him, at least he has his friends celebrating with him. Daisuke decided on having his party at the park. It would be nice to be outside and enjoy his birthday with a little game of soccer. In fact, Daisuke was just discussing it to his three friends at lunch.

"So it'll be at the park. What do you think?" asked Daisuke.

"Sounds interesting. A little fresh air would do everyone good." said Takeru.

"Soooo, what are you all getting me?" cleverly asked Daisuke.

"A hit on the head if you keep asking." answered Miyako.

"Aw, you're mean." said Daisuke as he starts to pout.

"Can our Digimon come with us?" asked Hikari.

Daisuke shifted from his pout to a smile and said "Sure, the more the merrier."

Time pass and it was a nice Sunday after noon. A perfect day to have a party at the park. Daisuke was like a hyper active kid wanting to go to his party and have fun with friend and opening his gifts. After his mother finished put white frosting on the cake, the Motomiyas grabbed the party stuff they were going to bring. They got to the park and set the picnic table up. Once they were done, Daisuke and DemiVeemon started to play a little while they wait for the others. First it was Takeru and Hikari that came, second it was Miyako and Iori, and then last it was Ken. The 6 Digidestinies and their digimon enjoy some game and mostly soccer. They played the kind of games with teams, they play by choosing who's on whose team then shift to Digimon vs. Humans kind of teams. They were having so much fun and enjoy the cooking from the grill. It was cake and presents time. He got a new soccer ball from Hikari thanks to Tai, a book from Takeru, some stuff to clean his goggles from Miyako, a kendo stick from Iori and picture frame from Ken. After they had cake, they played a little longer but it was time for everyone to head home. Everyone but Daisuke, Ken and their digimon left for home. It was nice outside and they are enjoying the sunset.

"Thanks for coming Ken." said Daisuke with a smile.

"You're welcome, I had a great time." said Ken as he smiles as well.

"I want to say, thanks."

"For what Daisuke?"

"For helping me by talking to me." said Daisuke as his smile grew.

"You're welcome. If you need someone to talk to then just ask."

"Same here."

It was silent for ten minutes, Ken started to look a little nervous for some reason and Daisuke wasn't paying attention. He wanted to say something to Daisuke but he doesn't know what. Letting out a sigh, Ken finally said something.

"Um I have a little confession. I had another reason of going to that dance." said Ken.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Daisuke as he looked curious.

"When Miyako invited me, I figure it was my chance to be with someone else."

Daisuke looked a little puzzled at what Ken was saying and why he is saying it. "So who was it?"

Ken came closer to Daisuke and blushed. "It was you." said Ken as he placed his lips on Daisuke's.

Daisuke's eyes widen from what Ken just did and DemiVeemon was shocked and confuse at the same time. He kept his mouth shut until after Ken was done or once he came home with Daisuke. After a minute, Ken pulled away from Daisuke and Daisuke still looked shocked at what just happened. Ken didn't like the look of thing and was now worried. He looked at Wormmon for some help but he too didn't know what to do.

"Daisuke?" Ken then place a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and try to snap out it.

Daisuke came out of his shock and looked at Ken. "I-I have to go." said Daisuke as he grabbed DemiVeemon and ran from Ken.

"Daisuke wait!" called out Ken but Daisuke didn't look back.

Daisuke got home and didn't show a hint of shock or confusion to anyone. He acted like himself and thanked his family for the party and went to his room. He closed the door and places his little blue Digimon on his bed and let out a sigh.

"You know that was rude Daisuke." commented DemiVeemon looking a little upset about what happen with Daisuke and Ken.

"Please DemiVeemon, not now." said Daisuke as he placed both hand on his face and then move them down.

"What was that about Daisuke? I thought girls and boys are supposed to kiss not boys and boys? And why did you have to run off like that?" DemiVeemon asked question after question.

Daisuke let out a sight know that his digimon isn't going to give him moments rest until he knew what was up. "I was shocked ok. When it comes to kissing it doesn't matter what gender. I don't know what to think right now, I just need to get away from Ken. I didn't know he had feelings for me and don't know how to handle it."

"I think you hurt his feeling by running. You could have talked to him to know what to say." said DemiVeemon.

"What was I suppose to say, 'sorry Ken I don't like you that way'?"

"You could have tried to sort things out with him then you could have said that instead of running off." said DemiVeemon looking a bit angry.

"You know what, just drop it ok. What's done is done. I'll talk to him tomorrow and try to settle thing." said Daisuke as he went to his closet and changed to his sleep clothes and then went to bed.

As for Ken he went home a little depressed but didn't show it to his parents. Right now he just wants to be in his room and talk a little with Wormmon.

"Ken, I take it that it's bother you on what you and Daisuke did." said Wormmon as he tries to comfort him.

"Maybe I should have just talked before kissing him. Then he wouldn't have acted like that." said Ken sounding a little depressed.

"Ken, you don't know that for sure. Give him some time to understand your feeling, if he doesn't like you that way then just have him as a friend. Isn't that more important?" asked Wormmon as he tries to comfort Ken.

Ken smiled at Wormmon, liking the words that he said. "Thanks Wormmon, you might be right. Maybe I should give him time. It doesn't work out, then I still want to be his friend."

A few days have passed and Daisuke avoided Ken. He wasn't trying to be mean, he just couldn't face Ken right away. This worries Ken so he had no choice. He had to go and ask for some advice.


	6. Ch6 History repeats

**The Hearts of 02**

Chapter 6: History repeats

It was a nice Friday after noon, Ken was walking to Yamato's place. He told his mother that he was going to a friend's house right after school. He needs some advice from someone that might understand his situation. Ken didn't want to go Taichi and ask for advice because he would be at risk of Hikari finding out and Ken really didn't want her to go to Daisuke to see if she could help. So Yamato was his only choice. He made it to Yamato's floor at his apartment. Ken was a little bit nervous about this but he really needs help. He made it to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. Behind the door was Yamato about to leave with Tai behind him.

"Oh hey Ken, what's up?" asked Yamato as he exit the door way.

"I was wondering if we could talk but I could come back another time." said Ken sounding polite.

"Nah, you could talk now. Besides, you came all this way to talk to Yamato." said Tai as he came out and closed the door behind him.

"We were going out but it wouldn't hurt to hear what you want to say." said Yamato as he smiles as Ken.

"Thanks Taichi and Yamato." said Ken as he smiles at both of them.

The three boys went to a cake shop where people can sit and eat their sweets. There wasn't many people there which helped Ken out a little. The three boys ordered some drinks for them while they talk to each other.

"So Ken what's bothering you?" Yamato started as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it can't be a problem that you can't talk to Koushiro. You only come to him if it was computers, math problem and other things that smart guys talk to with one another." said Tai trying to figure out what's troubling Ken.

"It might be soccer but he was going to my place and didn't know you were coming Tai." said Yamato.

"Unless someone told Ken where I was going." said Tai.

"Actually, I didn't know you were going to be at Yamato's today." said Ken was he helps narrow down their question.

"So what did you need help on?" asked Yamato as he still can't figure out what Ken wants.

"There's this person I really like." said Ken as he started out.

"Oh, is it Miyako?" asked Tai sounding interested.

"No." answered Ken.

"Is it a girl in your school?" asked Yamato sounding like the same interest as Tai.

"It's not a girl." said Ken as he looked down on the table.

"Is it Iori?" asked Tai

"Nah he's too young. I doubt Ken would like someone that's still a kid." said Yamato.

"It's Daisuke." said Ken sounding a little depressed. Now that made Tai and Yamato much more interested.

"Oh thank god it's not Takeru. I really didn't want to go back to that same road if it's about Takeru again." said Yamato sounding little bit relief.

"So tell us all about it." said Tai.

"Well it happened after Daisuke's party. Everyone went home and leaving me with Daisuke. We sat down together and we talked." said Ken as he explains what happened.

"Let me guess, you told him how you feel." said Tai as he cuts in.

"Then you kissed him. The he freaked out and run away." Yamato added.

Ken was surprised on how right their guesses were. "How did you know?" said Ken sounding shocked.

"Hey it happened to us. Taichi and I talked for a while then he confessed his feelings then he kissed me." said Yamato as he smiled at Ken.

"It was awkward after it happened but some where along the way he realized his feelings for me as well." said Tai.

"So do you think it's going to be alright between me and Daisuke?" asked Ken wanting to know the answer.

"Well that's going to be a hard one because he really liked Hikari and then you gave him a kiss. I'm not sure what's going to happened." said Yamato as he frowns at his own answer.

The three boys sit there in silence not knowing what to say or do. But then Tai just came up with an idea.

"What if I talked to him? You know just to see his point of view then tell you what he thinks. That way Ken can see if Daisuke can just be friends or something a little be more." suggested Tai.

"That might actually be a good idea Taichi." said Yamato.

"I don't know." said Ken looking doubtful.

"Come on. I'll just tell Hikari to get Daisuke to come over then I talk to him to see what can be done." said Tai trying to encourage Ken agreeing.

"But what about Hikari? Would she know too?" asked Ken wanting to know how this is going to work.

"Nah, I'll just tell him that I need to talk to him about something really important that it's private." said Tai.

"Don't worry, if he fails then I'll try." said Yamato as he smiles at Ken.

"Thanks that really helps." said Ken as he smiles with joy. He then got up and left Tai and Yamato alone.

"You know they remind me of us. You know you like soccer, Daisuke likes soccer." said Yamato.

"Daisuke freaked out, you freaked out." said Tai smiling as he remembers.

"You think this is going to work out?" asked Yamato.

"If I can't get them to be lovers then friends should do right?" asked Tai as he hopes for some kind of miracle.

Days have pasted and Daisuke was walking to Tai and Hikari's house. Hikari told him to come over because Tai wants to talk to him about something. She didn't know what it was about but he did get the message. The rest of the day he was wondering what Tai need to talk about. It could be some lesson on soccer or something new that happened. Whatever it is, Daisuke wanted to know. Once he got there he knocked on the door and Hikari responded by opening up the door.

"So what does Tai want to see me?" asked Daisuke as he came in side the apartment.

"He didn't tell me anything just to get you over here." said Hikari.

"So are you going to stay to see what's up?" asked Daisuke seeing if Hikari is going to stay and watch.

"Nah, I'm going over to Takeru's to study for our next exam. It's only a few days away you know." said Hikari as she smiles a Daisuke.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get on it tonight." said Daisuke as he walks to Tai's room.

"Ok, see you later Daisuke." said Hikari as she left Daisuke to be alone with her brother.

Daisuke walked into Tai's room and he was sitting on a chair as if waiting for Daisuke for a long time. Tai smiled at Daisuke and told him to come closer so that they can talk. Daisuke just shrugged and came closer to Tai.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Daisuke wanting to get to the point.

"I just wanted to know how are you and check out how was your birthday." answered Tai trying to be casual about it.

"Oh, it was ok I guess." said Daisuke sounding a little bored.

"Really, nothing unexpected happened?" asked Tai as he got up and smiled.

"Are all birthdays full of unexpected things?" asked Daisuke see no point to this.

Tai came up to Daisuke then walked around him. "Oh really? If there's something you need to talk about then you can talk to me about it." said Tai as he slow trying say what he needs to say.

"Is something wrong because you're starting creep me out." said Daisuke looking a bit nervous.

Tai stopped in front of Daisuke and smiled at him. He then placed both of his hands on Daisuke shoulders and said "It's ok, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Daisuke's eyes were beginning to widen on what Tai just said. "Wh-wh-what about?" asked Daisuke looking more nervous.

"Aw come Daisuke, I know what happened." said Tai trying to make Daisuke understand what he was talking about.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" shouted Daisuke really not knowing what Tai is suggesting or talking about.

Tai was surprised by Daisuke's shout and let go of him. He let out a sigh figuring that Daisuke might have forgotten or being stubborn. "I know what happened between you and Ken." said Tai not even stalling or sugar coat it.

Daisuke finally realized what Tai was talking about. "I take it that Ken told you huh?" asked Daisuke as he looked down at the floor.

"Is it bugging you?" asked Tai sounding calm.

"Well...yeah it is. I didn't know what to do." said Daisuke sounding a bit ashamed.

Tai sat down on his bed and nod to Daisuke to sit with him. Daisuke sat next to Tai and continue not facing him. He really didn't know what to say or how to handle anything that is remotely similar to this. Tai figures that Daisuke might not have anything that might help himself.

"Tell me how you felt when Ken kissed you." said Tai trying to start things off.

Daisuke took a deep breath and thought about it. After thinking it over, Daisuke finally thought out what to say.

"I was surprised when he kissed me but his lips were so soft and gentle. I kinda liked it but..." Daisuke could finish his sentence not knowing what to say after it.

"But what Daisuke?" asked Tai sounding calm and concerned for the young teen.

"I don't know what I should do. I liked girls but I don't know anymore. I'm really confused right now." said Daisuke wanting to know what he should do.

"You say you liked girls but you also say you like Ken's kiss. Are you sure you like girls?" asked Tai as he gives Daisuke a grin.

"Well yeah. I um do some stuff while I um look at some um...porn." hesitated Daisuke as he blushed on what he said.

"Oooooooh so you masturbated while watching porn." said Tai know exactly what Daisuke was talking about.

"Dude shut up!" order Daisuke as he continues to blush.

"It's ok Daisuke, it's only natural. So what do you feel when you look at other guys in the locker room?" asked Tai.

"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke looking at Tai looking confused.

"I mean, when the other guys are changing, do you feel aroused?" asked Tai trying to explain what he meant.

Daisuke eyes widen in shock on what Tai was asking. "Y-y-yeah." said Daisuke blushing as he answered.

"What about girls? Do you get aroused with them as well." asked Tai seeing if there was something there that Daisuke didn't know about himself.

"Y-y-y-yeah." answered Daisuke still blushing but his answer was close to a whisper and looked away from Tai.

Tai was surprised to hear Daisuke's answer. He was expecting yes and no on the question but wasn't expecting to hear both of Daisuke's answers to be yes. Up side, Ken might get his man but down side Daisuke might end up more confused than ever. So Tai is going have to figure something out that might help.

"Daisuke, I think you're bi." said Tai without hesitation.

Daisuke looked Tai with wide eyes with the feeling of shock when he heard it. "Bi?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes you like both guys and girls but at the look of things, you're not sure are you?" asked Tai as he placed his arm around Daisuke.

"Yes, I don't know what to do or think about." said Daisuke now looking worried.

"I might have an idea. Tomorrow, I'll come over and give you something that might help. It's going to be like a package and that package will have a note on what you going to do. Follow it carefully and then you call me once you're done. OK" said Tai as he made up with the plan.

"Thanks Tai. What are you going to give me that might help?" asked Daisuke wanting to know what Tai is going to give him.

"Oh you'll see Daisuke, you'll see." said Tai with a sly smile on his face.


	7. Ch7 Embarrassing Discovery

**The Hearts of 02**

Chapter 7: Embarrassing Discovery

It was a nice Wednesday after noon and Daisuke just came home from school. Nobody was home so far and Daisuke did enjoy it. He figure that his mom was out getting groceries, his dad at work and his sister Jun still at school or taking her time talking to her friends. It doesn't matter because he gets to relax and have the TV to himself. He was about to sit down and watch TV when there was a knock on the door. He shrugged and went to answer. He thought it was his mom needing help with the door. Daisuke answered the door and was a little bit surprise to find Hikari behind the door.

"Hey Hikari, what's up?" asked Daisuke wander what the girl was doing here.

"Taichi told to give you this." said Hikari as she pulled out a big yellow envelop from here bag.

Daisuke grabs it and inspects it without opening it. "So what's in here?" asked Daisuke wanting to know the contents of the envelop.

"I'm not sure. Taichi told me to give it to you and not to look inside it." answered Hikari.

"Ok thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." said Daisuke.

"Yeah. See ya." said Hikari as she walks away.

Once she left, Daisuke closed the door and went to his room. He looked at the envelop again and thought to himself. 'This must be the package that Taichi was talking about.' Daisuke opened the envelop and took out what was inside. There they were two different magazines and a note. Not really caring about the magazines, Daisuke grabbed the note. Tai told him to read it carefully, so Daisuke must do what the note said. The note says:

_Daisuke,_

_These magazines should help you out. First open the one that has the sexy woman in the cover. Flip through the pages, don't worry you don't have to read anything in either magazines. Just look at the picture until you get to the end of the magazine. There should be another note at the last page of the magazines but don't read the other magazine until you finish the first and then read the other note._

_Your pal,_

_Taichi_

Daisuke raised an eyebrow as he looked puzzled but he shrugged and did as the note told him. He grabbed the magazine that the note told him to get and then looked at the pages. There were picture of women dressing up in hot clothes or close to nothing at all. Daisuke was really surprise to the fact that this is a porn magazine. Only two thoughts came up, one why the hell did Tai give him this and the other is how the hell did he get this. He didn't company but continue looking. He was getting a little hard by looking and was thinking about jacking off but then again, the note didn't tell him to do it and Tai told him to read and obey the note. So no choice but do what he was told to do. Unfortunately he was really getting hard. He kept on going until he reached to the last page, which a folded up note was attached to it. He got the note then opened it up and read it.

_Daisuke,_

_You must have finished the magazine by now and did what the pervious note told you. Then good. If you have a boner, then don't do anything until it goes down. Do anything but jack off and don't think about what you saw. Wait at least 10 minute or until you boner goes down completely. Once that happens, then look at the last magazine until you hit the end. Like the pervious one, there's a note on the last page. Good luck._

_Your pal,_

_Taichi_

Daisuke let out a sigh of disappointment, he really hoped that he could relieve himself with a good jack off. Oh well, he might as well watch some TV as he wait. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and watch what ever was on to kill ten minutes or his erection. After close to 15 minutes Daisuke almost forgot about doing what the other note told him to do. His erection was gone so that was a good thing. He went back to his room and open up the other magazine without even looking at the cover. Daisuke was shocked to find there were hot guys on the picture, like the pervious magazine, wearing hot clothes or close to nothing at all. Daisuke's eyes were wide as he looked. He swallowed slowly and felt his erection acting up again. He wasn't thinking about the other magazine, he was hook on this one. Daisuke managed to keep focus on the note and went to the end of the magazine. He saw the note, open it up and read it.

_Daisuke,_

_If you're reading this then you've done what I told you to do. Did you get an erection in both? Call me and tell me. Oh you can keep the magazines if you want._

_Your pal,_

_Taichi_

Daisuke swallowed hard after reading the note. Since no was home, he can have a little bit of alone time. Daisuke got on his knees, unzip his pants and took out his cock. He spit at his right hand and started to stroke himself. Looking at the pictures that really turned him on and he continue his work. Unknown to Daisuke, his sister Jun came home.

"I'm home!" Jun called out. No answered so she started to walk around to see if someone was home. But she hear a small sound, small enough to be undetected if there was other sounds. She noticed that the TV was still on, thinking that was the sound she was hearing. Jun figure that Daisuke must be home and forgot to turn off the TV so she turned it off. After the TV was off, she still heard the soft sound and then a small moan. Curious she went to look for the source of the sounds, which lead to Daisuke's room.

Daisuke was feeling really good and could feel he was getting closer as he increased the pace. God this was great, it's been a while since he had a good jerk. He was getting closer and panting harder. Daisuke was almost there when he heard a shriek at his door way. He stopped what he was doing and looked behind himself with widen eyes. What he saw made his skin go pale and his erection shrank. Jun was in complete shock at what she saw that she couldn't form words right away. Daisuke looked at the magazine then back at his sister with fear in his eyes. Jun finally snap out of her shock and finally said something.

"For the love of god, do it with the door close!" said Jun almost shouting and slammed the door.

After that slam, Daisuke shift from fear to embarrass as his cheeks burn up. He quickly rush and hid both of the magazines and put his cock back into his boxers and pants. He zipped up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Jun was by the door. Daisuke looked at her then looked away from both fear and embarrassment. Jun saw Daisuke looking and looked away, she was thinking that Daisuke was just embarrass about be caught in the act. She let out a sigh and said "Don't worry I won't tell mom and dad about it. You're lucky that it was me that caught you."

Daisuke felt a little bit better but he was worried that she might have seen the magazine he was looking at had men in it. He was nervous but he has to ask before his fear drives him to the point of paranoia.

"What exactly did you see?" asked Daisuke not giving his big sister eye contact.

"Something that I didn't want to see." answered Jun with attitude.

"I'm serious. What did you see?" asked Daisuke sounding desperate as he looks at his sister.

"You whacking off to a magazine." said Jun not getting why he's asking.

"Did you see the magazine?" asked Daisuke becoming more and more nervous.

"Yeah, it had a picture of a Gu..." Jun stopped at mid sentence as her eyes widen from realizing what Daisuke was asking. "A picture of a guy."

Daisuke was hoping that she didn't see but she did see. "So you did see." said Daisuke sounding depressed.

"Oh Daisuke, I didn't know you were gay." said Jun in a calm and understanding way as she hugs her little brother.

"The thing is, I don't know what I am. I like both guys and girls." said Daisuke still sounding depressed.

"Oh Daisuke, don't worry about it. So what you like both genders, it's not wrong to like both." said Jun as she rubs Daisuke head.

"It's new to me and I'm scared." said Daisuke sounding a bit calm.

"Don't worry about it. You're still you, you just like another thing that's all." said Jun as he continue to comfort Daisuke.

It was night and Daisuke was talking on the phone. He was talking to Tai and told him everything that happened today when he got the package that Tai sent. Daisuke was really regretting on telling Tai about _everything_ that happened.

"She saw you whacking off!" surprisingly asked Tai as he laugh through the phone.

Daisuke was blushing like crazy and was glade he talked to Tai from the phone. Hearing him laugh was really ticking him off. "It's not funny!" yelled Daisuke wanting to Tai to stop laugh.

"No, no, no you're right. It Hilarious!" said Tai as he continues laughing.

Right now Daisuke feels like he's going to cry by this little humiliation he's having now and what happened earlier with Jun. "Could you stop laugh at me and tell what you think about my problem!" ordered Daisuke.

Tai finally calmed down and breathed normally. "Ok, ok, ok, I'm calm. Phew, so you're bi. What's the big deal?" asked Tai.

"The big deal is about me and Ken. I don't know what to do. Should I talk to him, ask him out or something that I can't think of?" asked Daisuke sounding a bit worried.

"Look, I know you're worry and confuse right now but just do things slow. No rush for anything. You could always talk to him first then try dating him to see how it is." suggested Tai as he tries to help Daisuke.

"Maybe you're right. If it doesn't work with me and Ken, then we'll just be friends." said Daisuke as he smiles a bit.

"That's the sprite. Remember don't rush thing also, if you do date him, don't get worked up. First dates don't always work out." said Tai.

"Thanks Tai, I'll remember that." said Daisuke sounding a little bit happier.

"I just can't wait to tell Yamato and Ken about what you were doing when you're sister caught you." said Tai as he grins ever though Daisuke couldn't see.

Just like that Daisuke's face became red. "YOU BETTER NO TELL THEM!" shouted Daisuke but was too late because Tai hang up before he even started to shout.


	8. Ch8 Telling what's True

**The Hearts of 02**

Chapter 8: Telling what's True

It was a nice Friday after noon and Daisuke was heading to Ken's house. He really wanted to talk to him but somehow missed his chance. Now the only the way he was going to speak with him is to go to him. He didn't rush things like Tai suggested and just walked there. While he was walking he was thinking about what to say and how to say it. Daisuke also thought about different scenarios of how things will end up. One Ken might not forgive him for avoiding him for so long, two Ken forgives and just be friends, and the last one would be like the second one but instead of being friends, they could be lovers. Just thinking about the third scenario made Daisuke blushed. It took a while to get where he wanted to be, but he finally got there. He was standing in front of Ken's door and took a few breaths to calm his nerves. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few seconds later the door opened and the person that answered was Mrs. Ichijouji.

She smiled at Daisuke and said "Why hello Daisuke, how are you?"

"I'm Fine." said Daisuke as he smiled back.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Yeah it has. Is Ken Home?" replied Daisuke.

"Why yes he is. Would you like to come in?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji as she moved aside in case Daisuke wants to come in.

"Yes and thank you." answered Daisuke as he enters.

Both Daisuke and Mrs. Ichijouji walked to Ken's room. She knocked on it to get Ken's attention.

"Ken, honey. Daisuke's here to see you." said Mrs. Ichijouji with her voice sounding ever so loving and sweet as possible.

"Alright." called out Ken thought the door.

Once the door opened Ken came in sight and his mother left them alone. Daisuke enter his room and Ken closed it behind him. Daisuke stayed calm and looked around Ken's room then to Ken.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" asked Ken.

"Um, yeah. Let start off by me saying sorry on how I acted on my birthday and for avoiding you." said Daisuke sounding a bit guilty for how he acted.

Ken smiled at him and said "Thanks Daisuke. Hearing you say that make me happy. I was worried that you stopped being my friend."

"Hey I wasn't going to stop being your friend no matter what." said Daisuke as he walked up to Ken. "Besides, I was just shocked that's all."

"Yeah, maybe I should have thought it over a little more before I did that." said Ken as he scratches that back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey, no worries. Doing that kind of helped me understand a little about myself that I didn't even know about." said Daisuke as he places both his hands on both of Ken's shoulders.

"So what did you learn?" asked Ken sounding a bit nervous as he blushed at the close contact he was having with the goggle wearing teen.

Without even answering, Daisuke placed his lips on Ken's. Ken's eyes widen with surprise. He didn't expect his to happen. He must be dreaming, this can't be real. Daisuke finally moved his lips away from Ken. He looked at Ken closely and noticed his eyes were wide.

"Is something wrong Ken?" asked Daisuke sounding a bit worried

Ken finally snap out of it and looked at Daisuke. "Y-yeah I'm alright." said Ken sound a little nervous.

"Are you sure?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, you just surprised me that's all." said Ken as he smiled at Daisuke.

"Well at least you didn't run off from being shocked." said Daisuke as he started to chuckle.

Ken chuckled as well and said "Yeah. At least this time we can enjoy kissing together."

Daisuke moved away from Ken not knowing what to say or do next. To him it felt kind of weird. It's only been two days since he fought out that he was bi and it's still new to him. As for Ken, all that he was hoping was coming true. But he realized that he hasn't told anyone but his digimon about him being gay. He also noted that DemiVeemon knows as well and counting Tai and Yamato that only give him five people knowing. So Ken was a little happy but also a bit worried. Ken thought about how everything might unfold. One: his friends will accept him considering they did with Tai and Yamato. So no problems with friends. Two: People from his school will find out then might tease or bully him around. So he's going to have to be careful if he and Daisuke go out on a date. Now for the final piece that might go up or down for him. Three: His parents' reactions. Ken's their only living son so things might or might not go well.

'One step at a time. No need to think things out too quickly.' thought Ken.

It was silent for a while but then Daisuke finally spoke up. "So um, where does this leave us?" asked Daisuke not sure what to do.

"How about a date?" responded Ken as he smiles at Daisuke.

"S-sure, sure. Date sounds fine." said Daisuke as he sounds nervous.

Ken walks up to Daisuke and said "How's tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds good to me." said Daisuke sounding calm. He smiled and sealed the deal by kissing Ken on the lips.

Tomorrow arrived and Ken was walking to Daisuke's apartment with a joy on his face. He finally got there and knocked on the door. He heard foot steps and was hoping that they were Daisuke's but when the door opens, Jun came out asking.

"Is Daisuke here?" asked Ken sounding calm.

"Sorry, he said he was going to Taichi's and took DemiVeemon with him." said Jun as she smiles at him.

"Oh ok. Thanks for your help." said Ken sounding a bit disappointed and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Jun called out to Ken. "You could just wait for him until he gets back."

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." said Ken as he tries to decline Jun's offer.

"You might miss him if you try finding him." said Jun hoping that would get Ken to agreeing with her offer.

Knowing that she did give a good point and Ken doesn't want to waste the entire day catching up to Daisuke. Ken let out a sigh and agreed. He sat down at the kitchen table with Jun as he waits for Daisuke. Ken noticed that there was no noise except for the TV being on which made him think that Jun was alone.

"So where's your parents?" asked Ken trying to kill time by talking.

"Dad's at work and mom went shopping with our aunt. I would love to go with them but I figure I let them have fun by themselves." answered Jun as she smiles.

"How long ago did Daisuke left?" asked Ken trying to figure out how long it'll take Daisuke to get to the Kamiya's apartment and back.

"Close to ten minutes." said Jun as she looked at the clock.

Ken didn't say anything after that. He really didn't know what to talk about. But Jun was getting more and more curious about why Ken came. Sure he is one of Daisuke's friends but something about Ken was making her wonder what's he up to.

"So what are you and Daisuke going to do today?" asked Jun wanting to know why Ken was here.

"Oh um, maybe go to the mall. See a movie." answer Ken sounding a bit nervous.

"What movie are you going to watch?" asked Jun sounding a bit interested.

"I really didn't think about." said Ken feeling a little ashamed for not thinking everything through.

"I see. Will your other friends be joining you?" asked Jun wanting to know if the two boys are going with friends or just with each other.

"Oh uh, it just me and Daisuke." said Ken as he smiles nervously at Jun.

Jun gave Ken a smile that made it look like she found what she was looking for. "Is it a _date_?" asked Jun.

"Y-y-yeah it is." nervously answer Ken thinking that she was figuratively speaking.

"When I said date, I mean a real _date_." said Jun getting her message across.

Ken's eyes widen in realization when she said that. He really didn't know what to say and wasn't sure if Daisuke told his family about him going on a date with Ken. Jun noticed that Ken was a little shock on what she said which kind of proved her theory or some how screwed up. Jun let out a sigh and tries to get things clear.

"I know Daisuke's bi." said Jun trying to make it clear.

"What else do you know." said Ken sounded a bit afraid on what to say next.

"That was pretty much it. He didn't say if he going out with someone. He might have figured that both of our parents might be gone a while and try to come back before anyone notice or asked questions." truthly said Jun.

"So he didn't say anything about me?" asked Ken sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I guess he doesn't want to tell our parents about his orientation because he's worried. I found out by..." Jun stopped herself from finishing what she was going to because she doesn't want to ravel to Ken how she knew about Daisuke being bi. She thought quickly on what to say and thought about how depressed Daisuke was. "I found out by him telling me that he didn't know what he likes. He looked scared and depressed that I was surprise on how much courage he had to tell me." Jun finished by giving Ken an understanding smile.

Seeing that, Ken smiled back as if say thank you to her. He figures that if Daisuke told her then it's alright to talk to her.

"The truth is that I liked Daisuke ever since we became friends. After being with him for a year I realized that I became attracted to him. I didn't tell him until his birthday." said Ken sounding calm but looked a little worried.

"So, no one didn't know about your feelings for Daisuke until you told him?" asked Jun sound fascinated.

"No. I told Wormmon, my digimon, about it. It was a little easy for me to talk to him than just hold my feeling up and end up being paranoid." said Ken

"Well at least you had someone to talk to." said Jun as she smiles at Ken.

It's been over an hour and Daisuke was rushing back home cursing under his own breath. Daisuke didn't want to leave DemiVeemon alone with his family because he might bother them and DemiVeemon was asking too many questions on where he was going. So to spare himself from the being followed by the little blue digimon and be bother on his and Ken's date, Daisuke thought about dropping him off to one of his friends. He wanted to leave DemiVeemon with Tai or Hikari but it turn out that they both had plans of their own with their boyfriends. So he rushed to Koushiro but he was too busy with his computer that he wasn't going to look after the little blue digimon. So he rushed to Miyako's apartment and begged for her to watch DemiVeemon but refused to without a valid explanation. Not wanting to tell her he was going out with Ken, he rushed to Iori which took least time considering that he was in the same building as Miyako. It was by luck that Iori agreed to watch DemiVeemon. He didn't ask why Daisuke want someone to look after DemiVeemon because he was understanding and won't mind. Iori thought he could just ask later, seeing Daisuke was in a rush. It's true he shouldn't rush things but when it comes to keep someone waiting, that's just plain rude. Daisuke's lungs were on fire because he didn't stop and catch his breath. The only times he stop was when he was at his friends' front doors. Up side to it, he was getting a work out. Down side he was going to suffer later and tomorrow for running for so long. Daisuke finally made it to his apartment and hoped that Ken was waiting for him there. He took the elevator and managed to catch a breather. Once the elevator reached his floor he walked to his door. He got his key out of his pocket and heard some laughter. Daisuke recognized his sister laughs and the other was Ken. Daisuke smiled with joy knowing that Ken was waiting for him. He placed the key into the hole and was wonder what were they laugh at. He places his ear onto the door and heard them talk but could heard clearly on what they were talking about. He just shrugged and turned the key and opened the door. When Daisuke came in he noticed Ken was sitting at the kitchen and was talking to Jun. Both Jun and Ken noticed that Daisuke came home and stopped their conversation.

"Took you long enough." playfully said Jun.

"Well excuuuuuse me. Took longer than I thought to drop off DemiVeemon." said Daisuke as he crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"You could have called your friends before going all over town to look for a mon-sitter." said Jun as she pointed it out to him.

"SHUT UP JUN!" shouted Daisuke as he blushed and looked frustrated.

"Calm down Daisuke. You don't have to get all worked up." said Ken as he tries to calm Daisuke.

Daisuke let out a sigh and said "You're right."

"Well at least I managed to keep you boyfriend occupied. Good thing I was here or he might have left and went home. Which would have made you rush to him and by time you get there and started your little date, it would be dark." said Jun as she smiles at what might have happened.

"Wait, who told you I was going on a date?" asked Daisuke.

"Well Ken did. What was it suppose to be a secret?" replied Jun.

"Well no, I really didn't think about saying anything until after the date." said Daisuke as he looks down and scratch his head.

"Oh thanks Daisuke for telling how really important I am." sarcastically said Ken really didn't like Daisuke's answer.

"I didn't mean like that. I'm just nervous that's all." said Daisuke as he looks at Ken in the eyes.

"Ah young love." said Jun as she watched them.

"So what did you two do while I wasn't here?" asked Daisuke wanting to know what Ken was doing with Jun.

"Oh we talk a little about some stuff and about you." said Ken as he smiles at Daisuke. "In face she told me about how she found out that you're bi-sexual."

Daisuke's eyes widen with fear on what he heard. Without even thinking, Daisuke beings to shout.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" shirked Daisuke as he looked as his sister and begins to blush.

"Was it supposed to be a secrete?" asked Ken looking confused.

"Daisuke calm down." said Jun as she raised her hand as if trying to defend herself.

Daisuke rush up to his sister with fear and anger merged into his eyes. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU TOLD HIM THAT YOU FOUND ME JACKING OFF TO A MAGIZE FULL OF GUYS ON IT!" shouted Daisuke not realizing he was talking to much.

Ken blushed on what he heard and shyly looked away. Jun was really worried on what just happened and what is going to happen. "Actually, I left that part out." said Jun as she gave Daisuke a weak smile.

Daisuke final cool down and blushed at darker shade of red. He just blurred out what really happened. He fell to his knees and covered his face from embarrassment. "OH MY GOD I SPILLED THE MOST EMARRASING THING IN MY INTIRE LIFE INFRONT OF KEN!" shouted Daisuke sounding embarrassed and ashamed.

"Oh come on Daisuke, it can't be that bad." said Jun as she placed her hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Not. That. Bad." was all Daisuke could say. He just embarrassed himself and really can't think about what to do. Without warning Daisuke got up and rushed to his room. He slammed the door and jump on his bed. He placed his face in his pillow and shout into it. He managed to muffle his frustrating shouts.

As for Jun and Ken they were a little shocked about Daisuke's reaction. They both got up and went to his door. Jun let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I hate it when he does this." said Jun.

"He's acted like this before?" asked Ken looking puzzled on what Jun said.

"Yeah. When he does too many stuff all the way to point of frustration, he never thinks carefully on what to say and what others are saying. Ense he goes to his room sulking or shouting." explained Jun.

"In other words he was over loaded." said Ken

"Yup, that him in a nut shell." said Jun. She then knocks on the door to try to get Daisuke's attention. "Hey Daisuke, stop sulking and come out."

"I'm not sulking! Now leave me alone!" yelled Daisuke through the door.

"Does he lock the door?" asked Ken.

"Nah, he just closes it so he won't be bother." said Jun as if this situation was nothing.

Ken opened the carefully so that he doesn't attract attention to himself. Once the door was opened, he carefully walked to Daisuke's bed. Daisuke had his back to Ken and not really noticing the violate hair teen. Ken finally got to Daisuke's bed and sat down next to him. Daisuke felt Ken's presence and didn't look back.

"It's ok Daisuke. It's natural for people to...stimulate themselves." said Ken trying to make Daisuke feel better.

"Well I didn't want to tell anybody. Do you know how embarrassing it was?" asked Daisuke as he gave Ken some attitude.

"I'm sorry, I really don't. Maybe you didn't think straight when you were trying to find someone to take care of DemiVeemon and that made you frustrated." said Ken as he pets Daisuke head.

"But I made a fool of myself. All I really wanted was have a semi-perfect day with you." said Daisuke sounding a little depressed now.

"It's alright. Besides, isn't being honest with someone part of being in a relationship." said Ken as he smiles at Daisuke.

Daisuke turn to face Ken and smiles back. "I guess you right." said Daisuke starting to cheer up.

Ken came close to Daisuke ear and started to whisper. "You're not the only one that looks at dirty picture." whisper Ken as he blushed.

"Really?" asked Daisuke as he whisper in disbelief

"Yeah. I never told anyone this but I sometimes look up stuff when everyone not at home and when Wormmon's not in the room." shyly whisper Ken as he continues to blush.

Daisuke let out a chuckle. "Now I feel stupid for over reacting." said Daisuke.

"It's ok. At least you know you're not the only one with a dirty little secret." said Ken as he locked lips with Daisuke.

Their kiss then turned to a passionate one as they let their tongs dance with one another. It was easy for Ken to gain donates concerning that Daisuke was still lying down on his bed. Hours, minutes, or seconds, nobody knows but they finally broke from their kiss and panting for air.

"Wow, I've never been kissed like before." said Daisuke as he smiles.

"Neither have I." said Ken as he too smiles.

Ken moved around so that he was laying next to Daisuke on his right and looked at the ceiling. Daisuke rapped his hand around Kens and looked as well. Even though their little date didn't turn out what they planned but neither of them really didn't care as long as they enjoy each other's company. Ken then came closer to Daisuke and snuggled with him. Daisuke noticed Ken's movements and placed his right arm around Ken. After a while, Ken was really enjoying hearing Daisuke heart beat and breathing. He then heard something. Ken looked up at Daisuke and saw his eyes were close. Then he noticed that the sound he heard was Daisuke snoring. Ken chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Guess you tired yourself out." said Ken as he moves and gave Daisuke a kiss on the head. After giving that kiss, Ken moved around and got out of Daisuke's bed. He managed not to awaken him and exit the room. Once Ken was out of the room, he closed his door behind himself.


	9. Ch9 Minomon and DemiVeemon's Day

**The Hearts of 02**

It's been a while since I did an athur's note, so here it is. Now lets see what the digimon are doing when Ken and Daisuke were trying to get on their first date together. Oh FYI, Minomon is Wormmon's in-trainning form. Look it up if you don't belieave me.

Chapter 9: Minomon and DemiVeemon's Day.

Minomon was watching Ken from Ken's bed as he was getting ready for the date with Daisuke. He was glade that Ken was going out with someone that he really likes. He doesn't care if he likes a guy, as long as he sees Ken happy. After Ken finished getting ready, Minomon float down to Ken and begins to talk to him.

"So what are planning to do today?" asked Minomon wanting to know what Ken was going to do.

"Hmm, I really don't know. Maybe go to the park, see a movie, have dinner. You know, a normal date." said Ken as he smiles at his small digimon.

"I hope everything goes great. Are you nervous?" asked Minomon as he floats to Ken's shoulder.

"A little. I don't know what to expect." truthfully said Ken.

"So what am I going to do while you are having fun with Daisuke?" asked Minomon letting Ken know that he doesn't want to be bored.

"Hmm, good question. How about asking one of the others to see if they want to take care of you for today?" asked Ken seeing if that would work with Minomon.

"Sounds good. Who do you had in mind?" asked Minomon.

"Hmm, what about Takeru?"

"Nah, he might have a date with Hikari."

"You might be right, and Taichi is out of the question because he might be with Yamato."

"Wow knock out 4 people!" said Minomon sound a little surprised.

The two kept on thinking about who they know that aren't busy or might be busy. Which shorten their list quiet quickly. Now they are down to two friends that might be willing to help.

"What about Miyako?" asked Minomon.

"Um, I rather not ask her to watch you because she would want to know what I was up to and I really don't want to tell her that I am going with Daisuke on a date." said Ken looking and sounding a bit nervous.

"Right and I think she might have a crush on you." Minomon add.

"So I guest Iori is the only one I can trust for now and besides, at least you'll have fun with Upamon." said Ken as he gave Minomon a smile.

"Yeah, you right. Hope you have fun with Daisuke." said Minomon as he smiled back.

Mean while at Daisuke's, he was really nervous. Sure he wasn't rushing things but that does mean that he can't be nervous. He was all dressed up and checked out what he needs. DemiVeemon was watching Daisuke as he was getting a little bored. Also he doesn't know what Daisuke was going to do today, so he thought about asking.

"What are you doing Daisuke?" asked DemiVeemon sounding curious.

"Oh, I'm getting ready for my date." said Daisuke looking a little nervous.

"So where are you going on your date?" asked DemiVeemon.

"I was thinking mall, movie or something that might be fun for the both of us." said Daisuke.

"Can I come?" asked DemiVeemon sounding a bit excited.

"Oh um sorry DemiVeemon, you can't. It's just going to be me and Ken." said Daisuke feeling a bit awkward about tell the little blue digimon.

"Aw, why not?" asked DemiVeemon as he starts to pout.

"Because, usually a date means two people going out with each other." explained Daisuke sound calm.

"Then what am I suppose to do while you're gone?" asked DemiVeemon.

Daisuke finally realized that DemiVeemon was going to be left alone in the house with his sister and maybe his parents which might lead him on bother them. Daisuke didn't really think that far ahead so he was left with one option. He must ask one of his friends to watch his digimon.

He rushed to Hikari's apartment in hopes that her or her brother would watch DemiVeemon. Unfortunately both siblings have dates, so that left Daisuke rushing to his other friends. All attempts fail to the point that Daisuke has two people that might help which happens to be on the same build. He was rushing and rush as sweat falls from his brow while hold his little blue digimon.

"Daisuke, slow down!" order DemiVeemon seeing Daisuke was reaching his limit.

"Not...now...must...reach...Miyako." said Daisuke between breaths.

"I understand you don't want me to bored but you haven't stopped running since we left Koushiro's place." said DemiVeemon sounding worried.

"Must...not...be...late...for...date." said Daisuke sounding like he has one thing in mind.

He finally reached Miyako as he was out of breath. He rest for a bit before knocking on Miyako's door. After breathing a little normally, Daisuke finally knocked on the door. Miyako answer and looks a little surprised to see Daisuke.

"Um hi Daisuke, what's up?" asked Miyako not knowing what Daisuke wants.

"Miyako, can you take care of DemiVeemon for me. Just for today." said Daisuke looking a little desperate.

"Why?" asked Miyako narrowing her eyes as if Daisuke was doing something suspicious.

"Because I have no to watch him." said Daisuke not telling his full reason.

"What are you up to that needs my help?" asked Miyako not like the answer.

"Just do it ok and I'll owe you one." said Daisuke as he was close to begging.

"I need more of a reason than that." said Miyako as she smiles at Daisuke hoping he would crack and tell her.

"Ah, forget it." said Daisuke as he rushed away from Miyako and heads to Iori's floor.

"Why didn't you tell her that you were going out with Ken?" whispered DemiVeemon wanting to know Daisuke's actions.

"I really don't want to explain the whole story with her seeing that I have no time to tell her." answered Daisuke as he continues rush to Iori's floor. DemiVeemon just shrugged and just went along with it. Daisuke made it and he thank god that Miyako and Iori lived in the same building because he might not have made it. He knocked on the door and Iori was the one that answered it.

"Oh hey Daisuke." said Iori as he smiles at Daisuke.

"Iori, can you watch DemiVeemon?" asked Daisuke.

Iori saw Daisuke's eyes and they looked like he was begging to say yes. "Sure." said Iori.

"Thank you!" said Daisuke sounding really grateful.

He handed Iori the little blue digimon and rushed off before Iori got the chance to say anything. Iori looked puzzled at Daisuke's action and just shrugged. He walked into his room and saw Upamon and Minomon playing a board game.

"Hey DemiVeemon's here!" said Upamon as he hopes with excitement.

"Why is he here?" asked Minomon wonder what's up.

"Oh Daisuke came and drop him off."

"Did he say?" asked Upamon looking puzzled.

"No." said Iori as he shook his head. He place DemiVeemon down so that he could be with the other two digimon.

"I think I know." said DemiVeemon sounding excited.

"Oh really?" asked Upamon.

"Yeah, he and Ken have plans today." said DemiVeemon was he smiles happily.

"What kind of plans?" asked Iori as he sat down on the floor.

Minomon knows exactly what DemiVeemon was talking about and didn't want him to tell Iori and Upamon because he wasn't sure if Ken want them to know yet. DemiVeemon was about to say something but Minomon rush to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled about a foot way from Iori and Upamon and whispered to DemiVeemon.

"DemiVeemon, I don't think Ken and Daisuke want to talk about their date." whisper Minomon trying not to be heard.

"Why not?" asked DemiVeemon as he too whispered.

"Does Daisuke care that if anyone knows?" asked Minomon wanting to know how Daisuke might react.

DemiVeemon thought about it and gave Minomon a big smile and said "Nope."

Minomon was shocked on what he heard and that got Minomon worried. "Well Ken might care if he wasn't the one that told them." whispered Minomon sounding worried.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, the others accepted Tai and Yamato's relationship." whispered DemiVeemon trying to get Minomon to relax.

Before Minomon got the chance to say anything, DemiVeemon walked way from Minomon. He walked back to Iori and Upamon to talk to them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Iori sounding concern.

"Nah nothings wrongs." said DemiVeemon with a grin on his face.

"So, what are Daisuke and Ken planning to do today?" asked Upamon sound eager to hear the answer.

"They are going on a date." said DemiVeemon as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Minomon as about to stop DemiVeemon but he was too late. He then let out a sigh of defeat. He careful watched Iori and Upamon's reaction and so far they look a little surprised.

"Wow, Ken and Daisuke. I never would have thought." said Iori.

"So does that mean another gay couple?" asked Upamon.

"It all depends on their date." said DemiVeemon as he smiles.


End file.
